


Rob pokes Gareth

by Shitpostulum



Category: Pendulum/Knife Party
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitpostulum/pseuds/Shitpostulum
Summary: No bullshit, just Rob poking Gareth.





	

Rob Swire poked Gareth with his nose.

Gareth deflated.

The end.


End file.
